Casters are used in many applications for movably supporting loads. One such application is a creeper that is used by auto mechanics or auto owners when inspecting the underside of an automobile. The creeper includes a padded base and a headrest carried by a caster supported frame. The arrangement is such that the mechanic supported on the base is able to slide under the automobile for inspecting and working on the automobile.
However, the creeper is often moved to different locations and there is a tendency for the user to drop the creeper onto the concrete floor of the workstation rather than carefully placing the creeper on the floor at the correct location. Consequently, after prolonged usage of the creeper, the shock of dropping the creeper onto the hard floor causes the casters thereof and/or the frame supported by the casters to be damaged, thereby usually resulting in the ball bearings of the casters to drop out of the casters.